Bella's a what!
by jax2468
Summary: Bella isin't who she says she is, she's actually an exorcist for The Black Order! Wait she's already dating! B ut what about Edward? Oh kami, bet Alice didn't see this one coming.
1. Chapter 1

**hi all. it's me jax and this is my new story! hope you enjoy, and i know i have other stories going on at the moment but this is the only one that actuall has a fully developed plot, idea and ending! so i had to post it. Another reason is because my friend said that it would never happen so i had to prove her wrong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I love fanfictions**

**Oh yes i do**

**But i don't own**

**So please don't sue**

* * *

Prologue- the mission briefing

"Anna! Chief Komui wants to see you immediately." A man with an Australian look, dirty blond hair and with a white scientist jacket by the name of Reever called to a girl sitting with the oddest group of people in The Black Order cafeteria. The group (which constituted of exorcist and mountains of dirty dishes from a certain white haired exorcist, whom we all know and love) that was previously laughing at what their red haired companion had said turned to Reever. A girl with medium silver hair that covered her forehead and ice blue eyes stood up, waved to her friends and walked towards Reever, she was 18 years old and a parasitic exorcist (her innocence laid in her shadow, allowing her to manipulate it into a shield to protect others or for it to transform into her preferred weapon of choice: a scythe).

"So Komui wants to see me?" She asked once she was in front of Reever. They started heading out towards the supervisor's office.

"Yeah," Reever replied. "But he's been acting kind of odd the past while."

"Probably still upset about the whole sir Komrin the second incident." The now dubbed Anna replied recalling the disastrous incident in which Komui's invention had gone on a rampage trying to "fix" Allen's injury, half the order was destroyed in the process of destroying the monstrosity and was only finally vanquished when Lenalee woke up and destroyed it. Komui had been raging about banning the coffee, as it was the reason sir Komrin went crazy. Chuckling at the memory, they has arrived at the supervisors office doors, Reever left her there heading to the science department to work on some experiment or another.

Pushing the doors forward, Anna walked into the paper-strewn room where there was a sleeping Komui half buried behind a mountain of paper work. Sweat dropping at the Chinese man actions she walked over to the desk and bent down to whisper in his ear "Lenalee's been raped." A dark aura surrounded the sleeping man, evil laughter could be heard coming from the man as he raised himself up, drill in hand and yellow hard helmet on his head. More than slightly freaked out Anna backed away from the sister-complex driven man and hastily corrected her self "oh did I say rape I meant, umm… rap! Yeah rap you know it's the coolest music with teenagers these days, though I'm not a huge fan myself so…" During the explanation Komui had calmed down and was currently sitting in his chair, favorite blue and pink rabbit mug in hand. There was a very weird silence that surrounded the two.

Anna broke the silence "So Reever said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I have a mission for you."

"Alright so where is it?"

"It's in a small town named forks, in the United States, we have a retired finder located there whose suspicious of a family living in the town, from what he says they're a coven of vampires-"

"So it's an extermination mission?"

"No, see this is the thing they don't have red eyes, but gold ones so were sending you to investigate if they are vampires or some weird Noah breed that The Earl has created." Letting that information sink in; Komui took another sip of his coffee.

A couple of minutes passed before Anna came out of her thoughts "umm Komui I don't think it will work."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've been with the order for the past 3 1/2 years, the Earl knows what I look like. And if this towns small by your standards then I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb even without the white hair, and if they are minions of the Earl then he would have told them what I look like by now do I'll be an easy target."

"I've already thought of that," pulling out a weird flask from a drawer in his desk. Komui explained "with this your eye and hair color will change and we've already picked out a name and back up story for you." Komui added while handing Anna her mission portfolio. Looking down at the portfolio it read:

_Mission briefing:_

_You are to go undercover as a student at Forks High school, you'll go by the name of Isabella Swan (Bella for short) under the pretences of being the police chiefs daughter to discover…_

Grinning Anna asked "When do I leave?"

* * *

so, so how do you like it?

R&R


	2. the prom

**here's the first actual chapter of bellas a what! iwont be able to update until mid june but i will write this story on paper and post it all after.**

**disclaimer: if i owned bella would have ditched edward and would have found a way to kill. and lavi would have ended being a bookman by now. seeing as neither have happened or is happening in the near future. obviously dont own!**

* * *

'_Great. Just perfect. If an akuma attacks the prom (which it will) I would normally be able to do something even with the cast on but not with… this monstrosity that I'm wearing, curse you Alice.'_ "Bella" thought looking down at the dress the vampire in question had forced her into. A blue French dress with frills and lace _everywhere!_ Matching silver high heels, (correction heel, as her left leg being in a cast from the James incident) accompanied the outfit along with small diamond earrings and silver bracelets. All in all she was stunning as her brown hair was let loose to flow down her back.

Alice had forced her into this get up in the hopes of setting her up with her only single brother _'I'm not even interested in Edward that way! I think of him as an acquaintance. Besides I already have a boyfriend *sigh* I miss him, and the others. Oh well a good thing from all this is that Edward cant read my mind or else the whole mission would have ended before it even began not to mention 'he' would probably be hunted down and killed so Edward wouldn't have any competition. Innocence is so useful!'_. Bella sighed thinking of her family back home at the order and was wondering if they've been the same with her gone.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked from the back seat of Edwards Volvo. She too was wearing a dress, black satin that fell to just bellow her knees, black high heels to match. Jasper sits besides her wearing a black tux just like Edward.

"Hmm, oh its nothing.' Bella responded while turning her attention to the forest racing past the window of the vampire driven Volvo, _'damn Komui in making me stay here. I could have left after the James incident but nooo he needed more info on veggie vamps. But seriously 6 months! I can't stay away from everyone for 6 months! Is Allen eating enough? Has Komui made another sir komrin? Has-'_

"Bella?" Jasper asked interrupting her train of thought.

"Yes Jasper." She replied turning to face him.

"Are you alright? Your emotions are all over the place." Jasper stated. Bella and Jasper actually got along splendidly when she found out he used to be in a war during one of her visits to the Cullen home while visiting Alice, they had had lengthy conversations on strategies and the like, instantly becoming good friends. Though Edward wishes it wasn't over conversations of the best ways to wipe out a whole town, he couldn't be happier that the two got along so quickly.

Ashamed Bella ducked her head in embarrassment and mumbled an "I'm sorry."

"No don't be, I'm just curious as to why you feeling: anxious, sad, happy, love, and a mixture of other emotions." Jasper replied with a reassuring smile sending waves of calm towards me.

She smiled in thanks but it came out more as a grimace.

"Bella its just prom, no need to get so upset over it. Alice reassured her.

"Its not prom that I'm worried about Alice. Don't worry about me."

"Bella please tell me what's wrong." Edward turned to look at her his eyes set to max n dazzle mode, '_argh, he thinks he can control me by doing that, baka. He's got nothing on him.' _

Ignoring the "dazzling" gaze she responded with "Edward I'm fine. Really, don't worry about it." Bella said turning her gaze back to the window again, effectively ending the conversation.

_(The prom)_

"Bella would you like to dance?"

"No thank you Mike." Bella responded with a monotone voice. Sighing Bella looked around the gym, Rosalie and Emmett we're in the middle of the dancing area of the gym spinning in a wide circle keeping the other couples to the side of the dance floor. At Bella's table was: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Mike (with his _**date**_ Jessica), Tyler, Ben, Eric, Angela and Laurent. Snickering at Bella's dilemma, Jasper asks, "Are you alright there Bella?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Jasper." Bella snapped back. Jasper grinned in response, Bella huffed and turned her attention to the dance floor listening to the conversation her 'friends' were having.

"And she was all like oh my gosh, and I was all like no way!

"Way?"

"Way!"

Drifting into her own thoughts Bella started thinking of her family again '_Ah geez how has every one been? The last time anyone golemed me was like 3 weeks ago! Has Kanda destroyed the cafeteria again? Did Lavi dye Kanda's hair neon green? Hmm he would be a dead rabbit but would be really hilarious. Is Allen-'._

While Bella was rambling it seems something of interest had caught her tables attention as they were discussing about it so much it brought Bella out of her train of thought and back to reality.

"Hey what's a kid doing here?"

"Isn't he a bit young to be at prom?"

"Well he's wearing nice enough clothing."

"Not with that coat."

"And what's with the hair?"

"Or that scar?"

Curious Bella looked to her "friends" and saw the humans with a curious gaze, Jasper and Alice seemed to be having a conversation to low and fast for human ears and Edward had a look of frustration marring his face that he had when he tried to read Bellas mind when they first met.

Despite all the different reactions they were all faced towards the entrance to the gym, turning her head to the door, Bella couldn't stop the grin that was beginning to play out on her face. Because standing in the doorframe looking completely awkward with the situation was in his entire short, white haired glory was Allen Walker,

Her little brother.

**

* * *

**

wasnt expecting that now were you! dont worry Bellas past will be explained in like the next 4 maybe 5 chapters. oh and if you can figure out who her boyfriend is you get a cybercookie!

well this is it till june. Bye!

oh yes and innocence is able to block out edward like a safety mehanism that the innocence has for it's user.

Jax

R&R


	3. catching up and learning new things

**hi i know i said i wouldnt update but i had some free time in the past while so... here i am! thank you so much for those awesome reviews and i am so happy people like my story! anyway i am blabbering. so here is the normal message:**

**i have exams so dont expect an update(hell who am i kidding i probrably will), my computer and microsoft have died on me so im currently using the family computer(brother is pissed at me) and i dont own -man or twilight so dont sue!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grinning like an idiot Bella looked over her little brother like a good mother/older sister would, looking for any differences in his physique since she left. Sighing in relief at how Allen was still the Allen that wore too formal clothing that made him look like a waiter with his signature red ribbon tied around his neck into a bow, his exorcist jacket was hung open to display the clothing in question, white gloves adorned his hands to hide the disfiguration of his anti-akuma weapon that matched his snowy white locks of shaggy hair that hung past his gray eyes and covered the red pentacle of the cursed mark over his left eye.

Allen was currently standing in the doorway of the gym obviously looking for someone; an expression of impatience marred his features.

"Oi Allen! Over here." Bella exclaimed loudly waving her hand in the air catching Allen and her tables' attention. Looking over to where his name was called a broad grin spread over his face as he walked over to her table, maneuvering past the tables squeezed in this relatively small space of the Forks high school gym. Upon reaching the table that held his elder sister Bella stood up and received him in a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" Bella responded while pulling away from the embrace but keeping a firm hold on Allen's hand.

"Who is he?" Edward asked in a frustrated and jealous voice. He was trying to be civil to this stranger who Bella had shown so much affection to. He might not be a past boyfriend maybe an old friend that Bella had not mentioned before and if he wanted to be in Bella's good books so that he could hopefully start a relationship with her he didn't want a bad impression of killing the boy to ruin his chances.

"Oh this is… um this is my uh…" Bella scrambled trying to come up with an idea that would fit her action for the past 6 months. But Bella was never able to finish her sentence as Allen answered for her.

"Hello my name is Allen Walker and Bella's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Allen added with his signature bow, a playful smile adorned his face.

Before Edward (or any one else for that matter) could react Allen turned to Bella and asked in a very gentlemanly fashion "Would you like to dance my heart?" he added with a slight bow, kissing Bella hand that was still intertwined together to add to the act.

Laughing on the inside Bella responded with "Of course my dear" and with that the two linked their arms together and made their way towards the dance floor and started to dance together with a grace vampires could only claim to have. The two danced in silence enjoying the others company after being apart for so long. And stayed like that till Bella broke the silence at the beginning of the next song.

"So Allen, how long have you been into incest?" Bella asked as if she was stating the weather.

Chuckling in response Allen asked "Since when have you been friends with vampires?" at this comment all the vampires in the room stiffened and had their full attention on the odd couple dancing though there action wasn't all that strange as the entire school population was also watching them dance, though since they didn't have super hearing could not here their conversation unlike the vampires.

"So," Allen tried to start a conversation "which is the vampire that you told us about that has a thing for you?"

Laughing at the sudden change of subject Bella answered "The bronze haired one that asked who you were."

"Oh." Allen said surprised looking over at the table they were just at and seeing Edwards shocked expression. "He didn't have the desired effect when I told him we were dating."

"Yeah that was weird by the way. Promise me that you'll never do that again." Bella said with a freaked out facial expression.

Smiling at the comment and the face Allen responded "Alright one-chan I promise to never impersonate your boyfriend again."

"Speaking of boyfriends, Allen I'm really mad at you." Bella glared.

"Oh and why is that?" Allen asked with a confused look.

"Well I'm pretty sure any older sister would be upset if they found out their little brothers relationship through her best friend!" Bella exclaimed loud enough for it to be angry but quiet enough for the humans to hear nothing over the volume of the song playing. The Cullen's all blinked in shock as they tried to process this new information: the two weren't lovers but actually siblings? The rage that Edward was feeling towards the boy instantly evaporated, how could he when that was Bella younger brother.

"Oh…that." Allen looked ashamed as he looked away from her heated glare.

"Yeah that. So tell me why you didn't tell me you were dating Lavi? Is it because I would reject you? Think you a freak for loving another man? It hurts to know you don't trust me with these things Allen." Bella told the white haired boy as her eyes became a bit teary.

Shock settled in as Allen heard her confession and was a bit angry at her exclamation "I don't see why I had to tell you that I'm dating someone when you didn't tell me you were dating Kanda. I thought you could trust me with who you were going out with. But instead you leave me in the dark and didn't tell me anything." He was almost yelling the last part.

"Ok first who I date is none of your concern seeing as I am 18 years old and can take care of myself, while you on the other hand" Bella stated jabbing the finger that was previously on his shoulder to his chest "are my little brother, hell I think of you as my son seeing all that we went through, and then you tell me that it's not my business who you date. That's bull shit. And secondly me and Kanda started dating two years before I saw you again, how do you expect me to tell you who I am dating when I don't even know if you're alive or not? Besides I told you when we saw each other again anyway, and if that is why you're angry you better find a different place to vent it." anger was evident in Bella voice as she spoke.

Sadness crossed Allen's features as he let that sink in "I'm sorry one-chan I forgot about that and yes I was also worried you would reject me." Allen looked down as he confessed his fears.

Stopping the dancing the two were unconsciously doing through out their conversation she embraced the young exorcist in her arms and whispered "You're a baka Moyashi."

"The names Allen! Geez you and Bakanda can't seem to remember my name at all." Allen responded with a smile, their previous discussion was forgotten as they continued to dance.

"So how long have you two been together?" Bella asked with a strange light in her eyes.

Blushing Allen mumbled out "3 months".

"So have the two of you had sex?" Bella continued the interrogation as the light in her eye became a perverted glint.

"ANNABELL, stop acting like Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed still too low for human ears but plenty loud enough for vampire ones as their eyes grew even bigger in shock as they learned "Bella's" real name _'what else had she lied to us about?'_ during the whole conversation Edward had become a depressed mess as he learnt that she is dating someone and has been for at least two years.

"Eh why not I need to know if the two of you are serious? And since no one has called me since the Phoenix incident you're my gossip source. Now if you're not going to tell me if you had sex or not can you at least tell me who's seme?"

Sighing Allen knew it was inevitable to steer this conversation elsewhere responded with "he is."

"Aw so Allen's an uke. Don't worry if you need any help at all you can always come to me or Lenalee for advice."

Blushing a beat red was Allen only response to his older sisters comments. The two continued to dance the whole time not sitting down from dancing as this was nothing to fighting akuma and they could go all night without a break. Until Allen broke the silence once more "Speaking of Phoenix when you called us to say what happened well, uh Kanda overheard…"

Groaning Anna **(A/N: just going to call her Anna from now on) **asked "He wasn't supposed to know any of this! You were supposed to tell him it was a lot of different solo missions following the other. And that it could take any amount of time!"

"We did tell him that but it's kind of hard to stop him from hearing as he was outside the door when you talked to Komui and I about the situation." Allen told her with regret underlining his tone.

Sighing Anna asked with a bit of fear of what the outcome might be "How much damage did he do?"

"Well it was the normal rampage at first: some people were sent to the infirmary with broken bones, others scarred for life, a few walls were demolished and most of the tables in the cafeteria were destroyed. But that was until Lavi tried to calm him down by telling him about you getting bitten and then had another vampire who you said was stalking you suck the venom back out so he knew you were being looked out for. It didn't work because that's when he went psycho."

The Cullen's all exchanged glances with each other all asking the same thing _"That's a normal rampage? Why is she dating such a violent person? And what do they mean by mission? And wait she told them about what we are!"_ Edward was about ready to take "Bella" and hide her away from her extremely violent boyfriend then interrogate her as to why she told other people their secret.

"What do you mean by psycho Allen?" Anna asked nervous as to what her boyfriend would do with that knowledge. Completely oblivious as the looks the Cullen were sharing with one another.

"Well he wasn't mad at you for not telling him but mad at Komui for assigning you onto the mission in the first place, then he just calmed down, turned around and started walking away. Lavi and I were kind of scared as to what he was going to do so we blocked off his path and asked what he was going to do. And he said the scariest thing I have ever heard him say: 'I'm going to find this bronze head leech who thinks he can stalk my girlfriend, ram his heart through with Mugen, slowly peel his skin off and burn it. Then I'll use Mugen again to cut open his eyes the use his own venom and burn out his eyes. Then I'm going to cut open his chest and slice out his organs and send them to his "family" as a warning. Then if that son of a bitch still isn't dead ill decapitate him and have his head mounted on a plaque and hang it in my closet. And I will kill any leech that stops me from doing this or from trying to take Anna away from me. Then I'm going to find every boy in that damn town who ever hit on her and give them the same deaths as the leech And I'll walk the whole fucking way if I have to.' I'm not going to lie but that gave me nightmares for a couple of nights.".

Anna turned her head to the table were the Cullen's were still watching them dance and had also heard their whole conversation the humans had stopped watching a long time ago as it was obvious "Bella" wasn't going to stop dancing with her "boyfriend" anytime soon though Mike still glanced at the two from time to time. And spoke to Edward though he was about 30 feet away "Kanda wasn't kidding when he said that. You might want to be careful Edward. He has ways of killing vampires" And with that she turned back to Allen who had snorted at that comment "Please he kills vampires for a living, he definitely has ways of killing vampires."

"Allen they didn't need to know that." Anna sighed at her little brothers words.

Allen shrugged as his clever response.

"So Allen even though it was nice to see you again, why are you here?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow. Sighing Allen started to dance back to the tables. Once they were out of the dance area he escorted her to a secluded table in the back of the gym.

"So…" Anna began. Sighing Allen started "I came here for 3 reasons 1) Komui is calling you back home as he thinks you're not needed here anymore, 2)-"

"About fucking time I've been stuck here for 6 months! It has been killing me not to see you guys for so long!"

Chuckling at her comment he went on as if she had said nothing "2) it seems you need an escort to bring you back home and the others are all on a mission in Peru and 3)…" "And…" "And I missed you one-chan." Allen whispered looking down as his eyes became glazed with unshed tears. Anna heart felt as if it had just wretched out of her chest at the expression her baby brother was making "Aw Allen I missed you to." Embracing him in a hug. They stayed like that for a minute until Allen pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

"So when are we leaving?" Anna asked with honest curiosity

"Well Komui said-" but Allen was never able to finish his answer as he was cut off as a whirring noise from his left eye.

* * *

**so there you have it! it took me everything i had to imagine what Kanda would be like when he went psycho and i hope i kept him in character (A.K.A really over protectve and the like), and yes i made it kanda as her boyfriend because i personally prefer Laven to Yullen. and her full name is Annabell so they call her either Bella (only allen calls her that) or Anna.**

**i have a poll so please do it, it will allow me to think of what i should write about next...**

**thanks for reading!**

**R&R (does not stand for read and run)**

**Jax.**

**Kanda: dont i get a say in this?**

**Jax: no so shut up i think edwards is looking for you**

**Edward: who is the bas***d who is dating _my_ Bella!**

**Kanda: _YOUR _Bella shes_ MY_ Anna!**

**Edward: you can keep Anna i want Bella**

**Bella/Anna: im the same person you stupid leech!**

**Edward: (gasp) my Bella would never call anyone (let alone me)**** stupid! **

**Jax: dude she just called you stupid, get over it!**

**Lavi: yay i date the moyashi! ^.^**

**Allen: dont call me that! (**

**Aro, Cross, Bookman and Tyki: (sigh) adolesence is so troubling**

**Everyone: hey!**


	4. the truth! sort of

**so im still in exams ! Booo! anyway i have hit writers block for the next chapter like i know where it's suppose to go but i dont know how to write it... so it's a real pain and then im going to the cottage in 2 something weeks for 2 weeks with no internet so if i cant finish chapter 5 in time then im sorry...**

**Jax: alright Edward do the disclaimer**

**Edward: ... dont wanna**

**Jax: ok fine i'll let you have a scene in the near future of how bella and you get together and her dumping Kandas sorry ass. happy?**

**Edward: yes! ^.^ Jax does not own either twilight or -man. if she did my Bella would surely hate me.**

**Jax: (had fingers crossed the whole time) hehehe sucker...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bellas a what! 4

Allen automatically clapped his left hand over his activated cursed eye as they stood up; their stance on guard as if they expected an attack.

"Allen. Where?" Anna shouted looking around the gym feeling the akuma nearing as her cursed mark on her lower back was beginning to itch. But not having her brothers' gift of sight could not tell where they were coming from, but she could tell how far they were by the intensity of the feeling, which was growing by the second.

"Outside about 100 meters from the entrance there are only 3 level 2's" Allen shouted back. There shouting had caught the attention of everyone in the gym. As they looked curiously at what could cause the pair who were in obvious distress to act like this.

"Fuck it! We're not going to have time to go out and fight I'll take defense you take offense." And with that the two moved into action as Anna ran towards the table where "Bellas" friends sat at While Allen positioned himself near the table in question about 15 feet in front of them. The group was stunned by "Bella" choice of words, they had never hared her cuss before.

As Anna arrived Edward started integrating her "Bella what's wrong? Don't worry I'll protect you from what ever it is. Why didn't you tell me you-" he was going to continue his onslaught of questions until Anna turned to him and yelled with all of the pent-up frustration she has been feeling (to him and everyone else in this town) for the past 6 months "HOLY SHIT! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO MAKE SURE WE ALL DON'T FUCKING DIE RIGHT NOW, SO BACK OFF!" and with that she turned her back to the now stunned vampire to notice Allen slipping off his gloves as he prepared to save both the people in this town and the tormented souls of the akuma.

Every one at her table (hell the whole school) was shocked at what she just said to Edward Cullen a.k.a the hottest guy in school. And it was like that till Allen interrupted their ogling on the pair by yelling "Innocence Activate" as the entire student body (and teachers) eyes widen with shock and horror as Allens left arm became a huge silver claw, like that of an animal. But it didn't last long as the wall Allen was facing exploded showing the disfigured bodies of 3 level 2 akuma.

"He He He," one of them laughed in its baby voice "humans and exorcists to kill! Oh what fun!". And with that they charged at the too-shocked-to-move-or-scream humans and vampires bellow. Allen wasted no time and destroyed the first akuma he could reach with a slash of his anti-akuma weapon, letting the other two pass him and attack the school.

Edward went to grab for "Bella" so he could run away with her to keep her safe from these horrid creatures (because she could never ever be involved with these creatures) **(A/N: then what the hell where they yelling about before then Edward?)** when she suddenly yelled "Innocence activate!" and a black shadow appeared from behind her, spreading upwards to cover the entire student body in a black, transparent dome. The two level 2's hit the innocence created barrier, stopping their advances on the humans and vampire kept within.

"Oh silly exorcist this will only stop our killing for so long!" one taunted as the two akuma started ramming at the barrier. Every hit by the akuma was easily showing how much strain it was putting on Anna to keep up this large shield for so long. Using the akumas attempts to break the barrier as a distraction; Allen jumped up behind them and with a swipe of his claw released the akuma souls from this cursed life.

Anna deactivated her innocence and slumped down to a kneeling position as she tried to recover her breath as she had not trained at all during her time here so she didn't give away who she was. "BELLA!" Edward shouted out as he ran to her but was stopped by shock when he took in her appearance: where her medium brown hair should have been was replace with long white hair cascading down her back almost touching the ground with its length and her curves were more defined. She was still Bella just not the one he had known for the past half a year and had fallen in love with. Allen walked up to her still slumped form; effortlessly picked her up and slinging her over his back as he began to walk out through the entrance the akuma had just made. People noticed his deformed left hand (which was not a mere minute ago a silver claw and was wrapped around his right wrist supporting Annas weight easier.) and eyed it with looks of disgust while some (Angela) had looks of pity.

"You do know the potion Komui gave you wore off when you activated you innocence, right?" Allen stated oblivious to the looks he was getting from the student body.

The room was deathly silent as they were still trying to comprehend what they just saw as they let the two exorcists disappeared into the night, leaving Forks behind and heading back to their home since their foster father Mana died: The Black Order.

Edward would later try to find them but his labor would come up fruitless. Alice and him had a fight that night on how she didn't see any of this coming, which was latter explained as she got the vision of the fight just when "Bella" reached their table, ending their quarrel as Edward accepted their was nothing his "sister" could have done in that situation. His only love had disappeared from Forks and his life in the course of an hour, and he still wasn't sure what her real name was as well as a thousand other things.

The family decided to move that night, afraid of what those creatures were from the attack and how this town reminded them too much of the daughter they had loss; for they still saw "Bella" as a daughter despite how she had lied to them (even Rosalie as she had learned about Bella during the time she came over and had grown on her during that time).

Little did the Cullen's or Anna know they would meet up again in the weirdest of situations.

* * *

**ok i know its short but bair with me i still have exams to write. And it took me forever to edit this!**

**Anna: yes i'm finally free from that damn vampire! Goodbye Forks, Hello Black Order.**

**Edward: how could you say that Bella i love you!**

**Anna: screw off you sparkly dumn fuck, i dont love you...and my name is Anna!**

**Edward: (gasp) Bella how could you say that?**

**Anna: it's Anna!**

**Allen: lets not fight or else Jax might just do something sick and twisted to you two.**

**Jax: i dont know what your talking about Allen i could never come up like something as pairing Edward up with carlisle and let Anna be raped by Tyki and Cross i could never come up with that type of stuff at all.**

**Allen: Oh god help us**

**Jax: dont worry Allen i really like you and i totaly wish you were my little brother. so you will never be tortured in any story i write, only Edward, Volturi, Earl, and vatican guys will ever be tortured...and maybe Lavi, Komui and some other...but never you!**

**People mentioned: OI!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	5. 3 months later

**I AM BACK! so after getting reviews for a longer chapter i edited a bit and TA DA the 5th chapter of Bellas a what is now here! i am sorry for the delay in chapter updates except this one was giving me a major block. so with further ado i give thee...the disclaimer!**

**Lenalee: ok now say it with me: I**

**Jax: I**

**Lenalee: do not own**

**Jax: do not own**

**Lenalee: nor will i ever own**

**Jax: nor will i ever own**

**Lenalee: -man**

**Jax: Kandas hot ass.**

**Lenalee: (whacks head)**

**Jax: (sighs) -man...until me and the fangirls ban together that is(evil laughter)**

* * *

3 months later

Alice and Rosalie walked down the cloudy London market place with dozens of shopping bags in each hand (which was feather light because of their vampire strength) as they had just finished a day of relaxation and shpping. They had moved here because it was another city with really high rates of being cloudy or rainy. The two had gone shopping for the day as they tried to get away from the always depressing Edward. Since Anna lied and left, Edward has been in a depressed state, the whole family has actually, but Alice and Rosalie couldn't understand how Edward could be so upset about it when they never actually dated, Anna had always made that really clear from day one that she wasn't interested so why was he so upset? This was the question everyone asked themselves when Edward wasn't around to be able to read their thoughts.

Anyway it was 5 in the afternoon and the two vampires were making their way to their car parked about a 4 human minute walk away, when they smelled a pungent scent that shouldn't be in the area at all: a human corpse. It shouldn't be strange though seeing as there are many alleyways in London, but the smell was centered in the middle of the semi-deserted street just around the corner. Turning to Alice, Rosalie whispered at vampire speed "What do you see?"

Shaking her head Alice whispered "nothing, it's blank." Not all that reassured the two continued and rounded the corner to head to their car. When they reached the street they saw a man in his 40's in the middle of the now deserted street. The two vampires walked towards their car which was parked at the end of the road, when the man turned to them and exploded out of his skin, revealing a large balloon like creature with canons coming out of the body.

The creature took aim at the two Cullens down bellow. Alice and Rosalie for once since they were changed into the ultimate predator were frozen in fear. As the…thing was about to fire, someone yelled out "Noel Organon". The creature was wrapped up in these strings that seemed to be focused on this one man who was obviously blind.

As the creature continued to struggle, the man yelled out "Verse of the saint!". And the Akuma exploded.

The man smiled as the creature exploded and turned his head to a man dressed in a beige coat with a phone on his back. Smiling the two met up and nodded to one another. The Cullen girls were still to frozen to move, or keep up with the human pretences of breathing.

The man with the beige coat looked past his blind companion to the two girls, and stopped breathing. The two vampires noticed that his heart beat sped up as his eyes widen in shock…and was that fear? Why would this man be afraid of them unless he…he knew what they were.

The blind man must have noticed his companion's silence as he asked "What's wrong Toma?"

"T-t-t-t-there are some vampires over THERE!" The man now named Toma cried out as he pointed at us. The blind man whipped around his hands poised to fight.

"Whoa wait a second. We're not bad." Alice tried to explain to the two men across the street.

The man with the earphones raised an eyebrow and asked "what do you mean by that?" as he still remained in his earlier pose.

Rosalie turned to me and hissed out to low for human ears "what are you doing? You could get the Volturi after us for telling them."

Turning to her "sister" Alice answered again to low for human ears "if they already know what we are then what's the harm in explaining who we are?. Besides didn't you notice how-"but was cut off from the blinds man question "What is a Volturi?

Shock was the emotion that swept through their bodies as the man had somehow over heard them. Hesitating in their answer the two vampires looked around the deserted street before answering "Not here. Could we go somewhere more private? This is not something we want other people to know about."

Nodding his head the blind man asked "do you have someplace in mind?"

Clapping her hands together Alice answered with a bright "Yes!" as she walked towards the man. "By the way my name is Alice, and over there is my sister Rosalie." At the names the man blinked in surprise and looked thoughtful for a second. Before he asked "is your last name Cullen, by any chance?" which again shocked the two vampires.

"Yes." Rosalie answered warily _'how did he know our names?' _she thought.

At the answer the man finally relaxed his pose and gave a smile of his own "my name is Marie but everyone calls me noise and this man", as he gestured to his companion "is Toma."

"Pleasure." And with that the two black order members got a lift from the two vampires as they made their way to the vampire's home. Where they were greeted by the worried gaze of their "mother" Esme. Who graciously welcomed the two Order members into her home, where they were introduced to rest of the family and then seated themselves waiting for an explanation.

"Well as some of you know my name is Marie and my friend is Toma. We work for an organisation called the Black Order."

"And what does the Black Order do?" Jasper asked.

"The Black Order was established by the pope to defeat the Millennium Earl and his creations akuma." Marie responded.

"And what is an akuma?" Carlisle asked being patient with the simple answers.

Sighing at how telling the truth was inevitable Marie mumbled a "sorry Anna." which the Cullen's heard, before he began his explanation "An akuma is a machine of mass destruction, there are only a hand full of people that can kill them, you vampires are not part of that group." His final statement shocked the family, but oblivious to their shock Marie continued " an akuma is those whose souls have been brought back from the dead, they are programmed to kill and only kill, the reason few know about their existence is because the person who brought their soul back from the dead is killed by that akuma hands and wears that person's skin as their own so that they can go in human populated areas and not raise suspicion, they are formidable opponents because your friend one day could be an akuma the next. And only a substance called innocence can destroy them. There are in total 109 pieces of innocence and only those who have synchronized with them may use their power. Those who have are called exorcists, I myself are an exorcist. Also exorcists can kill vampire's as well." Shocking again the Cullen's who now eyed the strangers warily.

"So that thing in the street was an akuma." Alice asked wide eyed. Which made Jasper go into a panic attack that reminded Marie of their crazy supervisor's antics.

"Yes that was an akuma, and a newly made one at that." Marie answered.

"What of Toma is he an exorcist as well?" Edward asked.

Since entering the house Toma spoke up for the first time "No, I myself am a finder, who work for the Order by finding innocence fragments and keeping them safe till exorcists arrive to bring them back to the Order or we accompany exorcists on missions aiding them in their task."

"What I want to know," Rosalie began as she stood from her spot beside Emmett "is why you were ready to kill us one minute but when we told you we were Cullen's you suddenly trust us. Why did you act like that?"

Smiling again Marie's answered "Because you have met an exorcist already, but from your reactions I guess she did not tell you who or what she was, if I am correct she went by the name of Bella Swan."

Edward went rigid "Bella is part of this war?" he breathed out.

"yes she is, and she has almost died on more than one occasion." Marie answered adding fuel to the flames. "now may I ask you a couple of questions?" Marie asked while looking at Edward who nodded in response.

"Can you read my mind?" Marie asked startling Edward out of his confusion and shock.

"No not yours but Toma's I can, yours is just a whisper." Nodding at the response, Marie asked the final question "Would you like to come and work for the Order?"

After a brief discussion, the family of vampires decided to join the black order and help in the fight for humanity and to see their daughter/sister/love interest once more.

So the family packed up their stuff and joined the two men as they made their way to their new home.

* * *

**Ok so i do hope you like it! and i got a PM from Allebasii who told me of a site called "twilight sucks" that "snarked" my story just because it had twilight related stuff in it. So i have a message from the person who reviewed my story: So what if Kanda is OOC it is MY fanfiction where the slogan says "unleash your imagination" so if i want Kanda to have a girlfriend it will happen! Also if you think Bella is to Mary sue i have a reminder for you: So what? its only the beginning of the story most oc seem MAry sue at the beggining wait 2 more chapter and then see what happens! and the fact that you couldnt tell me in a review and you had to go and diss it on a different site just shows that your too afraid to say it to my face.**

**ok had to get that out of my system. I enjoy reviews so keep them coming, i am now only going to update if i get 10 reviews!**

**Jax**


End file.
